Leocamp
Leocamps are a species of magical beasts that are halfway similar to hippocamps, and halfway different. Appearance Leocamps look like hybrids of lions and fish, with the front halves of lions, and the back halves of fish, with the tail fins positioned horizontally instead of vertically. They also have webbed paws, fins on their forearms and back, three rows of shark-like teeth, and fins/ears. Behavior Leocamps tend to behave similar to their lion relatives. They live in groups called prides, which consist of one alpha male, his harem of females, the cubs, and maybe one or two younger bachelors. If this last item is so, then they probably are the alpha male's younger brothers. They tend to be wary of strangers, however, they can and will have their trust earned by giving them an offering of food. The cubs are born in eggs, usually in clutches of 2-4, and some select members of the pride will be given the task of carrying them. The eggs will be attached to the undersides of those chosen, and once the eggs hatch, their birth mother will come and take care of them from there. The cubs will live with their mother until they are old enough to take care of themselves. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Leocamps are able to go from one movement to another, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Leocamps possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical conditions to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Leocamps, due to their lion-like jaws and shark-like teeth, possess extremely powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Leocamps are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, branches, walls, etc., as long as they are able to gain ahold of it, and keep their balance. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Leocamps are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past mortal limits. *'Enhanced senses:' Leocamps have extremely enhanced senses, allowing them to see, hear, taste, smell, and feel more than mundane beings. *'Enhanced speed:' Leocamps are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stealth:' Leocamps possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Leocamps are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Leocamps are able to see clearly and with great detail in either low-light conditions or even in complete darkness. *'Super roar:' Leocamps are able to unleash a highly destructive and deafening roar of high amplitude from their vocal chords. *'Claws:' Leocamps are able to use their claws as powerful weapons. *'Speed swimming:' Leocamps are able to swim at extremely fast speeds, unhampered by water resistance. *'Amphibious respiration:' Leocamps are able to breathe both on land and in the water. *'Cold immunity:' Leocamps are completely immune to the effects of cold. *'Pressure resistance:' Leocamps are resistant to the effects of extreme water pressure, especially at the bottom of the ocean. *'Water sense:' Leocamps are able to perceive the movements of/on a body of water with extreme accuracy, and determine where threats/prey is located in aquatic environments and water sources. *'Leonine communication:' Leocamps are able to communicate with their land dwelling lion cousins. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera